


Peanut Butter Cups

by Xingshou



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou
Summary: Barbara's bored. She wants to play her favorite game with Dick - and whoever loses, gets to be the one in handcuffs. Completely just smut. Porn all the way up the wazoo. Just a one shot.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 21





	Peanut Butter Cups

Dick jumped with an ‘oof’ as Barbara launched herself onto the couch, landing directly in his lap. “Oh, come on,” Barbara teased. “Don’t be such a baby, I’ve seen you take much worse than that.” 

“Yeah, but I can brace myself for attacks I can see coming!” Dick pointed out. 

Barbara flipped herself over so her head was in his lap. She smiled up at him. “I’m bored.” 

Dick waved the remote at the TV. “Well, there’s a new episode of House Hunters –“ 

“Oh my God,” Barbara said, “You are so dense sometimes. I mean,” she sat up, tracing a finger up his muscled chest. “I’m bored.” 

“Oh…oh!” Dick smirked as he finally got it. “Alright. The usual then?” 

Barbara nodded, grinning. “Count of three. And no peeking!” 

“I never peek!” Dick insisted as he closed his eyes.  
Barbara easily melted into the shadows, silently making her way to a good hiding spot. This was a game they played often to hone their skills, but lately it had turned into something much more fun. They practiced their stealth skills around the house, each trying to catch the other – whoever got caught first got to be tied up by the winner. Barbara would never admit it, but sometimes she let herself be caught. 

She froze as she heard Dick rise from the couch. Her three moments of a head start were up. She was just assessing her next move when the lights suddenly went out. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes – that dirty cheater. She’d never outright said no blackouts, and his night vision had always been better than hers. Jerk.  
Carefully, she edged away from the wall, keeping a sharp ear out for the tell-tale sound of a step, or an intake of breath, or anything. Instead, she heard nothing.  
She let out a surprised shriek as two strong arms wrapped firmly around her. She felt Dick’s hot breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear. “Caught you.” 

“Caught me,” she grumbled. “But you cheated.” 

“I did no such thing.” 

Barbara felt herself be lifted into his arms, and then dropped into their bed a moment later. She laughed as she bounced. “Hey!” 

Dick took her wrists and pulled them above her head, securing them into the handcuffs they kept above the headboard for occasions like these. She could easily get out of them if she wanted to – but she didn’t want to. 

Once she was secured, she could feel him at her waist, undoing her pants and sliding them off. He was on top of her again in a moment, their warm bodies pressing together. He pressed his lips to hers, and she leaned into it, but he pulled away too quickly. Barbara pouted. “Is that it?” 

“What do you take me for?” Dick said. Barbara’s eyes were starting to adjust to the dark, and she could just make out a grin on his face. 

He slid his hands under her top, gently rubbing his thumb over her nipples. Barbara closed her eyes and shivered as they hardened – again, Dick pulled away too fast. She could hear his steps walking toward the living room. 

“Hey – where are you going?” Barbara started to struggle against the handcuffs. “Are you watching House Hunters?!” 

She heard the sound of the fridge open and close and the footsteps came back as Dick returned. “Hardly,” he answered. “Open your mouth.”

Barbara hesitated. “Why?” 

“Trust me. Just do it.” 

Barbara hesitated for a moment, then opened her mouth. Something cold was placed into it, and she bit down – chocolate and peanut butter. A peanut butter cup. Her favorite. She smiled as she chewed and swallowed. He placed another one in her mouth, lightly tracing her lips with his finger before pressing his mouth on top of hers, their tongues mingling with the taste of chocolate. 

He reached behind her pillow and pulled out her sleep mask. “Head up.” 

She lifted her head slightly so he could get the strap around her head, then gently pushed her back down so she knew the blindfold was secure.  
“  
Okay?” Dick checked, and Barbara nodded, her body quivering in anticipation. She felt the bed bounce slightly as he got off, rummaging around for something. He ran his hand over her stomach for a moment, coming just a hair’s breadth near her pussy, but not quite. She arched toward him, feeling her clit starting to swell already. 

The bed dipped as he got back on. “Open,” he said. This time Barbara did eagerly, expecting another peanut butter cup. Instead, her mouth filled with rubber as he introduced the ball gag, carefully strapping it above her head, making sure the buckle was covered by Velcro so it wouldn’t make an uncomfortable lump. 

Barbara pushed experimentally against the rubber with her tongue, but Dick knew what he was doing. It wasn’t moving. And apparently, neither was she, as he turned his attention to her legs. He slid his hands down her thighs, taking her ankles and spreading them apart, expertly tying them to the bedposts. Barbara squirmed, wanting him to get on with it already – her clit was basically throbbing now, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. She let out a small moan. 

“What’s that?” Dick said. She could practically hear him smirking. “The goody two-shoes Batgirl can’t wait for my cock?” 

Barbara strained against her restraints in response, arching her back as if that would cause a dick to magically appear inside of her. 

Dick wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction just yet, though. He took her nipple in his mouth, sucking as she moaned into her gag. He moved down, starting to lick at her nether regions, which just increased her moaning. 

“You’re so wet,” he whispered as she squirmed in desperation. 

Right when Barbara didn’t think she could take any more, and was on the cusp of cumming, Dick pulled his mouth away. She almost shrieked in frustration, and would’ve slapped him if her hands weren’t handcuffed. He knew as much, too. He gently rubbed his finger on the top of her clit before reaching down to insert it, then a second. She pushed against him, desperate for release. He yanked his fingers away, and finally she felt his member inside her, pounding back and forth. 

She screamed in pleasure, her gag muffling the sound, as her pussy’s walls spasmed around his hard dick. She came hard, the handcuffs rattling as she yanked against them. Dick came a few moments later, and flopped down next to her. 

He pulled the blindfold off, and she blinked in the hazy darkness. Dick reached over to turn on a lamp, smiling at her. He carefully undid the gag’s buckle and took it off.  
“How was that?” 

“You really like teasing me,” Barbara said, still a little breathless. Dick just winked at her as he undid the handcuffs. He held out his arms, and Barbara wiggled into his sculpted chest so he could hold her. 

“So,” Barbara said, as she started to fall into a doze, “What episode of House Hunters was it?”


End file.
